Lazos
by Sasu Love For Ever
Summary: Un OneShot dos Historias. "Lazos": Reconstruir el clan Uchiha no era tan fácil como Sasuke había creído. "Reinos": Una tarde de juegos, diversión y decisiones. Pasen y lean.


**Hola a todos! Como están? **

**Este fic lo hicimos con ******Yk2895 ******como regalo de cumpleaños para ******Sonohrina. ****

**Lo hicimos con mucho amor y esperamos que te guste y disfrutes leerlo!**

**Esperamos que todos disfruten leyéndolo y ya saben las criticas constructivas son bien resabidas! **

**Ambas queremos mejorar! :D**

* * *

**AU/OOC**

Llevado a cabo cuándo Sasuke ha vuelto a la aldea tras su viaje por el mundo.

—

**Titulo:**"Lazos"

**Discleimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto. Esta historia es mayormente producida por yk2895.

**Advertencias: **AU/OOC

_._

_._

_._

—_Será una niña._

Sakura Haruno era una mujer fuerte.

Se mantuvo fuerte y perseverante en su niñez cuándo era rechazada y maltratada una y otra vez por el chico que amaba; fue fuerte al entrenar con la Hokage tras vivir uno de los dolores más intensos de su vida y se mantuvo fuerte al ver caer tantos shinobis en batalla. Sin mencionar el seguir amando a Sasuke, tras casi ser asesinada por él mismo en 3 ocasiones. Pero lo que nunca imaginó, fue el dolor que atravesaría su corazón al ver la mueca de molestia del hombre de cabello negro, al escuchar que su tan esperado heredero sería una niña.

Sakura cerró sus ojos al tiempo que suspiraba conteniendo las amargas lágrimas que amenazaban con resbalar por sus mejillas y casi sin poder hablar por el nudo de angustia formado en su garganta.

—¿Hay algún problema Sasuke? —preguntó la mujer de cabello rosa con amargura en sus palabras. Sus ojos llenos de fuego.

Sasuke por su lado bufó un pequeño '_Hn'_ más se mantuvo en silencio al percibir el humor de su prometida, después de todo siempre pudo leerla fácilmente.

—... En verdad eres un bastardo. —murmuró Sakura tras el silencio del ex-renegado sintiendo la decepción acomularse en su pecho, las lágrimas ya bañaban sus pálidas mejillas y tirando las imagenes del ultrasonido en una mesa cercana salió de la habitación, dejando al estoico ninja mirando por la ventana.

—-—

Sasuke suspiró al oír las palabras de Sakura, debía admitir —renuentemente— que se había comportado como un idiota, pero la noticia lo había golpeado de frente. Desde que planeó su meta de repoblar el Clan Uchiha había imaginado un hijo, posiblemente un genio como Itachi. Con él llevarían el orgullo del clan nuevamente a su auge, tras limpiar el nombre y acciones que lo mancharon en el pasado. Y quizá con el tiempo podría abrirse un poco para su hijo, crear buenos recuerdos para el pequeño y no repetir su historia. Más una niña nunca estuvo en su mente.

_Las niñas eran molestas después de todo._ Pensó con diversión Sasuke al recordar su infancia con Sakura. Se alejó de la ventana y se acercó a la fotografía del ultrasonido, dónde tras esperar 16 semanas, por fin conocían el sexo del pequeño que crecía en el interior de la mujer de cabellos rosa.

Sus ojos recorrieron la silueta de la pequeña figura y cuándo menos lo esperaba, se dio cuenta que tenía su dojutsu activado, memorizando la imagen como una quemadura en su mente.

_Hn._

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en su rostro.

—-—

Sakura se hallaba en el cuarto de la pequeña, sus manos acariciaban con suaves círculos su desarrollado vientre, tranquilizando a la pequeña que se hallaba inquieta al sentir el galopante corazón de su madre. Ella murmuraba una canción usando cualquier método para acallar el dolor que le causó la reacción de Sasuke, más grande fue su sorpresa al sentir grandes y varoniles manos acunar su estomago, abrazándola desde atrás. Copiando sus acciones.

—No te puedo dejar sola con mi hija si no sientes incluso mi presencia. —murmuró el joven Uchiha.

* * *

**AU/OOC**

_**Extra. **_

**Título:** "Reinos."

**Discleimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes nos pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto. Esta historia es mayormente producida por mi jaja

**Advertencias:** AU/IC

Las familias Haruno y Uchiha se conocían desde la adolescencia, por lo que no era nada raro que sus hijos se llevasen tan bien y continuaran la amistad tan profunda y afianzada que ambas familias tenían. Y no es que los obligáran a ella o a estar juntos, para nada. Siempre querían estarlo, al menos todo lo posible. Se la pasaban jugando juntos, eran cómplices haciendo travesuras, hasta su ropa la compraban estando ambos. Eso sí, no había poder maternal que los hiciera cambiar de opinión cuando a uno de los chicos no les gustaba algo. Siempre se apoyaban y se contaban todo, y lo notabas cuando Sasuke se hacía responsable de cosas que no le correspondían. O cuando Sakura le pedía a los Uchiha cosas que Sasuke quería y ellos no cedían, pero nadie podía resistirse a unos encantadores y brillantes ojos color jade. Ni aún cuando sabían que estaban siendo embaucados. Era increíblemente sorprendente ver tal amistad a la edad de cinco años. Tan dulce y sincera.

Una tarde, por insistencia de los chicos, ambas familias habían arreglado para encontrarse en el parque y tener un día de muchas corridas y juegos.

Sakura, junto con sus padres, fueron los primeros en llegar a la hora acordada y mientras esperaba a que su amiguito Sasuke apareciera, decidió ponerse a jugar con su palita y rastrillo en el sector del arenero.

Un chico de su misma edad, de ojos aguamarina y cabellos rojos despeinados, se le acerca amigable y algo tímido, ya que la vio jugar sola al igual que él.

-Hola... Amm... ¿Te gustaria... jugar conmigo..? Tengo muchos juguetes.- Le comenta señalándocelos.

-¡Hola! - Saluda animada y extrovertida a diferencia de él. -¡Dale juguemos juntos! Yo llevo mi palita y rastrillo.-

Con una gran sonrisa en el rostro les avisa a sus padres y fue con el chico a donde estaban sus juguetes. Había pasado cerca de media hora donde ambos niños se divertían y se reían amistosamente, cuando por fin la familia Uchiha pudo llegar.

Sasuke estaba muy emocionado de ver a su amiga, así que preguntó por Sakura y le señalaron a ambos chicos. En ese momento ambos reían poniendo banderitas a lo que parecía ser un castillo de arena, al verlos, sin pensarlo corre hacia donde se encuentra ella.

-¿Que estás haciendo?- le pregunta.

-¡Ya llegaste! ¡Mirá! Hicimos nuestro propio castillo de princesas, Sasuke kun!- Se podía notar la emoción en su voz. -¡Yo voy a ser la reina cuando sea grande y pueda casarme!- Ríe como si hubiera dicho algo que sabía, no debía decir. -Y Gaara-kun dijo que él se convertiría en el rey.-

Sasuke al oírla, tuerce la boca y frunce las cejas viendo al chico que había dicho eso con mala cara. Con su rostro enojado y ofuscado la toma de la mano llevándose del lugar.

-¡No vas a ser la reina de ese castillo de arena! ¡Yo no te dejo! ¡Voy a tener un castillo real y te vas a casar conmigo! ¡Y con nadie más!- Declaró sonrojado por lo dicho y haciéndola reír contenta con la idea caminaron hacia sus padres para darles la noticia.

_Así Sasuke se aseguraría de que nadie, ningún mequetrefe, osaría nuevamente a jugar con su futura reina._

* * *

**Ojala les haya gustado!**

**Muy feliz cumple Sonohrina! Te deseamos lo mejor!**

**Dejen reviews y hagan escuchar su opinión! jajaja**


End file.
